


idk some fantasy sh!t

by im_beans



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, F/F, F/M, Fairy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, brownie 2yoo, but also lowkey changlix?, dryad bora, dumb homoseggsuwals, elf hyunin, eventual gahdongmi, fae 2min, fairy gahyeon, fairy minji, felix pure felix rich felix sheltered rich kid, idk what im doing, its so jiyoo at first, jiyoo be heartbroken, lowkey chanlix, lowkey suayeon, minsung be there uk uk, theres angst, when i said light angst i lied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_beans/pseuds/im_beans
Summary: felix lee wants to get away from his wack-ass family and ends up meeting a bunch of wack-ass people and helping his cousin's depressing love life along the way
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 2





	idk some fantasy sh!t

**Author's Note:**

> hello idk wtf im doing

yoohyeon had woken up that morning and her wings were gone. they had disappeared in the night when she was sleeping without leaving a single trace.

shit. 

she began to panic, knowing she would have to explain to minji why the fuck her wings were gone once the elder realized she was up. yoohyeon had hoped she would have more time to explain her plan to her fiancée before her wings disappeared. unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case. knowing minji wouldnt take kindly to it, she sighed, running a hand through her long silver hair after fully sitting up and attempting to prepare for the argument that would surely occur.

shit, yoohyeon knew minji wou-

"hyeonie? are you up?"

fuck.

"yooh?"

FUCK.

minji was here. minji was outside her door. minji would see her fiancée, the love of her life who she trusted with everything, sitting on their bed, wingless and a traitor. because that's just what it meant. no wings, no loyalty. no loyalty to the crown. worse yet minji, quite literally, was the crown. she, being the eldest child of the royal family, was due to be crowned queen within a few days.

"y-you can come in, ji," yoohyeon answered shakily, a stutter present in her voice that minji undoubtedly would notice.

fuck. no fuck no i cant do this what on earth made me think i could do this.

"ac-actually min-"

before she could finish her sentence minji had entered the room only for her smile to fall when she saw yoohyeon.

minji's eyes widened as she took in the woman that stood before her. yoohyeon had gotten up from their bed in an attempt to run and lock the door, her outstretched arm slowly fell as minji stood before her. she was too late.

minji was shocked, to say the least. yoohyeon. her soon-to-be wife. the person she trusted most. was wingless. her beautiful ice-blue wings were gone. the wings minji thought she loved so much. it was as if they were never there. any sensible fairy above the age of 18 knew what that meant. she had betrayed them. she had betrayed them all and become a deserter. a brownie.

"hyeonie... what have you done?" minji trembled, her voice cracking. tears welled in her deep brown eyes, starting to spill out as her knees buckled as she fell to the floor clutching her chest before she began to sob. 

"minji... i-"

"it was her wasnt it," minji snapped. her words were so laced with venom and pain yoohyeon almost broke down sobbing righ next to her.

"wh-" 

minji raised her head to look yoohyeon in the eyes. her gaze was no longer as loving as it used to be. tear tracks stained minji's cheeks, her eyes seething with anger and hatred, tears still falling from them as her dark eyes, once chocolatey and warm though they now looked like pools of pitch, met yoohyeon's panicked hazel ones.

"the blue-haired deserter you like to hang around. yubin." minji spat, loathing and hurt evident in her voice as she recalled how yoohyeon had immediately taked a liking to the small brownie girl they had met whilst visiting a nearby brownie village to pick a flavour for their wedding cake.

"minji! leave yubin out of this! it was my decision she had nothing to do with it!" yoohyeon raised her voice, her eyes narrowing at the mention of her younger friend.

"but why? werent you happy? we were going to get married!" minji souted as tears continued to stream down her face.

"we can still get married minji! you can come with me!"

"hyeon, i am to be crowned queen of spring within less than a week! i can't just abandon my people!"

at that point minji's years had stopped her from seeing. she could barely breathe as each sob shook her entire body. everything was blurry as she looked down, allowing the tears to continue to fall down her face. 

suddenly, she was pulled into a soft embrace. "minji, darling, please... i love you. i dont want to leave you. but i have to. you and i both know that your parents wont let us get married. we both heard them talking about it. they would never let you marry a simple soldier like me. plus you KNOW our government is far too corrupt for us to possibly happy. we can't save it. escape with me. we can start anew."

minji chuckled dryly. she had stopped crying, wet tear streaks the only proof that she had ever cried in the first place. "hyeonie... you don't think i know that? i know my parents dislike the idea of me marrying you but that wouldnt have stopped us! and as for our government i wanted to fix it! i wanted us to fix it! we can fix it together!"

yoohyeon almost laughed at that statement. being a royal, one would think that minji would know everything about her family and its kingdowm... all the secrets, lies and tragedies. but her parents had kept her in the dark all these years so everything she knew about her kingdom was learnt from yoohyeon, who had experienced most of it firsthand.

"babe... i love your optimism but i think we both know that its far beyond being fixed."

"but cant we at least try?"

"ji, my wings are already gone. you know theres no going back now."

"then leave."

"minnie what?"

"i said leave."

"b-but minji-"

"if you want to go so badly. leave."

"minji please-"

yoohyeon tried to pull minji closer but the elder only pushed her away and shakily rose, leaving yoohyeon crumpled alone on the floor.

"get out yoohyeon. i don't want to see you or any brownie in my kingdom ever again. and if i do i wont hesitate to send my guards to kill every last one of you."

and, with that, minji spelled yoohyeon away with a flick of her wrist, tear tracks became evident on her face again despite the stone-cold gaze that was painted across her beautiful face.

she would rule alone.

**Author's Note:**

> minji kinda dramatic but its fine. this was kinda shit idk. very short. i didnt proofread it btw so theres probably a bunch of mistakes. rip.


End file.
